I'm The One Who Runs Away
by everymomentfadestoblack
Summary: Kurt meets a boy over summer break while Blaine is away, he cheats, but since Kurt figures he will never see the boy again everything he tells him is a lie.. when the boy walks into glee club a few months later it turns out Kurt isn't the only liar.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: ok so this is the first time I've ever posted my Glee fan fiction so please just go with me on this one. The character of Rory is based on Damien from The Glee Project and on like 2 of the spoilers I've heard about his character (his name and that he is an exchange student) so you don't get confused this is season 3, Blaine is at McKinley and Sam is gone (I am making it so Rory is living with the Evans family while Sam is with his family in Ireland) anyway I hope you enjoy the story so far and since this is my first time really writing stuff reviews are appreciated!

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand on that cool Friday afternoon as the boy walked into the choir room…. the boy with short brown hair and stunning blue eyes, the boy Kurt lied to all summer… about pretty much everything. It took the boy a moment to notice Kurt sitting in the room and in an instant they locked eyes

"You must be the transfer I've been hearing about all day" said walking over to the boy "what is your name?" he said has he stopped next to the boy. He hesitated a moment before speaking.

"Rory. Rory Jameson" a thick Irish drawl came out and Kurt raised an eyebrow, it was significantly different then the smooth southern accent Kurt remembered.

"Welcome, you can take a seat" Rory began to walk and he and Kurt shared a moment, they locked eyes, Kurt's expression read like a book.

_Irish? What happened to good little southern boy?_

Rory's was less readable but by the way his eyes moved from Kurt's face to his hand intertwined with Blaine's, Kurt knew what he was thinking. Rory took a seat far enough away from Kurt to get the message across that he wasn't in the mood the talk, and Kurt was thankful because Blaine had no clue Rory had existed until that moment, or that Kurt had known him. Kurt didn't feel like explaining the fact that he had cheated on Blaine while he was away visiting his sick grandmother all summer. Glee club went on in it's normal fashion, Rachel stealing the spotlight, Brittany making her clueless comments and Santana longingly looking at her. Kurt tried to focus on practice but he couldn't, he tried to focus on Blaine but he couldn't do that either, his eyes kept wandering over to Rory and his eyes, his perfect neck, his coconut scented hair…. No, Kurt couldn't be thinking this he had Blaine, his Blaine who was perfect. Kurt mentally scolded himself when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up startled.

"Oh I'm sorry baby; I didn't mean to scare you. I was just wondering if you're ok, you seem kind of out of it" Blaine informed sincerely

"Yeah Hummel, I agree your usually up there fighting Rachel for solos" Puck interjected, Kurt assumed he was eavesdropping as always.

"I'm fine boys, have no fear I'm just stressing about my French test tomorrow" Kurt was lying through his teeth and he just hoped it was convincing

"You'll be fine Kurt, you're a natural at French" Blaine gave Kurt a warm and loving smile

Kurt hated lying to Blaine, he was his everything. Lying was the only option until he actually talked Rory, until he made sure Rory wasn't going to tell Blaine everything. Kurt was back in deep thought when he heard Schue dismiss them for the day, the glee club kids filed out with there respectable friends or one by one. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and they began to walk out until Schue yelled after them

"Oh Kurt can you stay behind for a moment?" Kurt gave a small nod

"Go on without me, I'll meet you at the Lima Bean" Kurt gave Blaine a smile and he leaned in for a quick kiss before leaving. Kurt smiled to himself and slowly turned on his heal towards Schue and Rory, who Kurt didn't realize was still around. He slowly sauntered over to the piano where the two stood, talking.

"Kurt, since Rory here is new I would love it if you could be like his mentor of sorts, help him get accustomed to American high school life" Schue asked in a rather demanding tone.

Kurt avoided looking at Rory, he was not ready to face him but it was evident they needed to talk as soon as possible. Since Kurt was never one to turn down a teacher he was reluctant to agree.

"Sure .. I'll mentor him" Kurt faked a smile

"Wonderful! Well I have to go, I have a personal engagement to get to" he hummed as he walked towards and out the door, after he was gone Kurt turned towards Rory.

"Kurt, I…" Rory began but Kurt put his hand up to stop him

"Not here, not now, meet me tomorrow, 7:30, The Lima Bean. For now I have to go, Blaine is waiting for me." With that Kurt turned, his bag flying behind him and walked out the door, leaving Rory alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Ok here's chapter 2, I'm sorry these are so short but I'm still having trouble putting more then one scene per chapter. Again this is my first fic and I promise it will get better, and once again reviews would be so helpful to me.

Kurt arrived at The Lima Bean ten minutes early the next morning, clad in his favorite pair of boots. He walked in and to the counter where a perky blond barista took his order of a Grande nonfat mocha, he almost ordered Blaine's usual order, a medium drip, until he remembered that he wasn't meeting Blaine this morning. A few minutes later Kurt shuffled over to a table in the back corner, he had recently discovered that he liked the seclusion. He sat and read, or rather attempted to read the newest issue of Vogue, he couldn't focus. He quickly became frustrated with his inability to focus so he resorted to looking through the pictures, and soon found himself in a mental debate over the pros and cons of Cashmere. About three minutes later, at 7:30 exactly Rory glided into The Lima Bean in a v-neck shirt that he knew drove Kurt wild. Kurt looked Rory up and down as he walked over; he caught himself and bit down on his tongue as punishment for looking. Rory walked over to the table and stood staring down at Kurt.

"Well, are you going to sit down?" Kurt gave a small wave of his hand toward the seat across the table. Rory snapped out of it and nodded very softly and took the seat. An awkward silence grew between them and Kurt took a sip of his Mocha and put the cup down.

"So…. Why did you lie?" Kurt asked casually

"If I do remember correctly I'm not the only one who lied" Rory said smugly.

Kurt bit his lip to stop himself from saying something he would regret.

"I didn't lie about who I was, you did" Kurt paused and Rory tried to speak but Kurt cut him off

"Why did you say you were from Georgia? Why didn't you tell me you were going to exchange here? Why did you lie Rory?" Kurt's face was red with anger.

"Same reason you did I'm sure, I never thought I would see you ever again so I figured why not have some fun. Everything I told you was true Kurt, everything except where I was from, Kurt, I really liked you, I still like you." Rory grabbed Kurt's hand but Kurt pulled away. "But I see now that we are not the same" Rory dropped his head for a moment before lifting it to look at Kurt again.

"I'm sorry Rory, I'm with Blaine, and I love him. I made a mistake with you. I'm sorry I lied about not living in Lima and about being in college but I'm.." he took a deep breath "this was over when you left and Blaine returned, can we be friends?" Kurt gave a cute smile

"Sure... Friends" Rory gave Kurt a forced smile

"Ok, we should go, school starts soon" Kurt said finishing off his coffee

"yeah, I'll see you at Glee" Rory got up with out another word and as he left Kurt swore he saw hurt in his eyes as he walked out.

Kurt sat for a few moments before exiting The Lima Bean himself, as he walked out all he hoped was that the pain in his chest was just heartburn, it couldn't be heartbreak… could it?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Here is chapter 3! I hope everyone who is reading it, enjoys it! This chapter is mostly a flashback to the summer and how Kurt and Rory met and a little bit of the relationships development that followed, I am planning on showing the entire extent of the summer relationship (but only key points so the entire story doesn't turn into the Kurt and Rory summer show) in flashbacks at various times. Anyway, that's off topic for this chapter, I hope you all enjoy and comments and suggestions would be amazing

Kurt was sitting in French class; he finished his test early and had nothing else to do. French was his second to last period of the day so after the events of that morning, Kurt was worn out. With a solid half hour till class ended Kurt decided to rest his eyes, and before he knew it he had drifted off…

_The summer sun beat down on Kurt as he sat in the outside food court of the Washington Fair shopping center on the first day of his summer break. He was sipping a diet coke and watched the mobs of kids run through the waterfall that sat directly in the middle of the court. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, before closing his eyes and leaning his head back toward the sky. Kurt had honestly no idea what his summer would consist of, all of his Glee club friends were away and Blaine had to leave last minute because his grandmother had become suddenly ill. Kurt had planned on spending all summer in Blaine's arms, but now that wasn't going to be the case. Kurt began to hum a tune as he drifted in and out of thoughts of Blaine._

"_What song is that?" Kurt heard come from next to him, he was startled by this and his head shot up and looked to the side_

_Next to him stood a boy who looked to be about his age, give or take a year. Kurt looked the boy up and down quickly and took him in, gorgeous blue eyes, soft brown hair, creamy skin and that southern accent was the deal sealer… Kurt was instantly attracted to him, whether he liked it or not. Kurt was to busy taking in the sight of this boy that he totally spaced out and forgot what he has asked in the first place_

"_Urm…I'm sorry what?" Kurt asked in an apologetic tone _

"_What song was it that you were just humming?" he asked again, shifting his weight from his right foot to his left _

"_Teenage Dream…. Haven't you ever heard it or do that not listen to Katy Perry in…." Kurt trailed off waiting for the boy to reply with were he was from._

"_Atlanta, Georgia…. I'm not much of a mainstream guy" he slowly shrugged_

"_Well that's not necessarily a bad thing" Kurt watched him shift his weight again uncomfortably "oh you can sit if you want!" Kurt pointed to the chair that sat adjacent to his position. _

_The boy nodded softly and took the seat._

"_So what's you name?" he asked as soon as he was comfortable_

"_Kurt Hummel at your service" Kurt gave a small smile "and you?"_

"_Rory Jameson, it's a pleasure" he grabbed Kurt's slightly out stretched hand and planted a light kiss on top of it. Kurt tired to stop a blush from creeping onto his cheeks but it was no use. _

"_So umm" Kurt was stuttering, he regained composure "what are you doing in Lima?" _

"_Vacation" he said lightly before smiling _

"_Lima is a strange place to vacation? There is literally nothing here that is worth visiting. Most people go to Cleveland or Columbus where they visit." _

"_I take it you've lived here awhile"_

"_Oh, my entire life, but I'm away at college during the year. I'm only back for summer" Kurt picked his diet coke up and took a long sip, he hated lying_

"_That must be a dreary existence" Rory commented with a slight chuckle behind it_

"_It's not all that bad, I have amazing friends and a perfect…" Kurt trailed off, unsure of if he should tell Roy about Blaine. Telling him would be the right thing to do but he liked Rory and didn't want to scare him off, but on the same hand he loved Blaine._

"_A perfect what" Rory asked questioningly_

"_Family, I was going to say family, sorry" Kurt quickly improvised, telling Rory would be pointless, why would it matter if he has a boyfriend or not it's not like they would ever know about each other. _

"_Well that's nice, my family is great as well, and friends are always nice to have" Rory put his hand back and slowly rubbed his neck, Kurt bit his lip…. Good god this boy was attractive. _

"_Yeah it is, so are you on vacation by yourself or are you with friends or family?" Kurt shifted in his seat_

"_My parents, but they gave me free run of the place. They had places to go and people to see."_

"_Well you know if you want I can… um… show you around Lima. There isn't much but if you know what you're doing it can turn into a lot of fun" Kurt crossed his fingers under the table hoping that Rory would say yes._

"_Sure, that sounds like a lot of fun, do you have a pen?" _

_Kurt extracted a pen from his pocket and Rory grabbed his hand ever so gently and wrote his number on the palm, his hair was so close to Kurt's face that he could smell his coconut shampoo. Rory pulled back and sat back in his seat before standing up._

"_I should get going, call me alright" Rory smiled before taking one last look at Kurt and walking away_

The bell began to chime loudly knocking Kurt out of his daydream, which turned out to be a flashback to the summer. Kurt sighed he hated that Rory had been making regular appearances in his head all day and now this. Kurt grabbed his bag and swiftly left the class room to head to his locker before algebra. He grabbed his book out of his locker quickly but stopped and looked at the pictures of him and Blaine from a photo booth at the mall, he gave a small smile and shut the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ok so this is chapter 4, I have the latter chapters written already and they are pretty good…. I wasn't sure when it started but I know for a fact that this will eventually involve smut (whether it's Kurt/Blaine or Kurt/Rory you will have to wait an see!) anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's more or less a filler so just enjoy it, comments would be greatly appreciated! (and the song Rory sings is Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls!) **

After class Kurt again stopped at his locker before heading to the choir room for glee club rehearsal, on his way there he spotted Blaine leaving the bathroom and ran over to him.

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed and as Blaine turned towards his make and saw Kurt a giant smile engulfed his face.

"Hey baby" Blaine threw his arm around Kurt as he came closer. "How was your day?"

"Fine… I just had 3 classes Blaine, I saw you at lunch before that"

"I know but I still wanted to know if you had a good day" Blaine smiled, he was so adorable, Kurt was truly in love with him and he probably always would be.

"Come on, we can't be late to glee"

A few minutes later Kurt and Blaine were sitting in their usual chairs in the choir room, Kurt was telling Mercedes why her shoes didn't match her hat and Blaine was discussing some new video game with Puck and Finn. A few moments later Rory walked in and despite his best efforts Kurt couldn't help staring . As Kurt looked at him he felt a strange tingle in his chest but ignored it and went back to focusing on his conversation with Mercedes that somehow now involved Tina and Santana. Rory again made a statement with his choice of seat, putting himself at the far end of the room.

"I really just don't understand how you can wear purple with those hideous gold shoes Mercedes?" Santana shrugged

Mercedes rolled her eyes in response and Tina snickered, Kurt was on the verge of saying something when walked in.

"Ok everyone, today I would like you to sing songs that describe how you're feeling about this year so far and what you want to get out of this year, since, for most of you it's your final year…"

Quietness fell over the group and Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand for comfort, they didn't want to think about Kurt leaving Lima, leaving Blaine and everything he knew behind.

The silence remained until it was broken by a thick Irish accent

"Mr. Schue, I would like to go first." He said slowly and unwaveringly

"of course Rory, you have the floor" Mr. Schue walked over to one of the chairs in front of Puck.

Rory got up and walked to the front of the room facing the piano so he could talk to Brad, he then turned and faced everyone. Kurt watched his chest rise and fall as he began to sing.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you__  
><em>_Cause I know that you feel me somehow__  
><em>_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be__  
><em>_And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment__  
><em>_And all I can breathe is your life__  
><em>_Cause sooner or later it's over__  
><em>_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

At this point Kurt realized that Rory was obviously singing about him so he quickly hid his face by snuggling it into Blaine's shoulder but still, he couldn't stop himself from listening to that familiar tune

_And I don't want the world to see me__  
><em>_Cause I don't think that they'd understand__  
><em>_When everything's made to be broken__  
><em>_I just want you to know who I am_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming__  
><em>_Or the moment of truth in your lies__  
><em>_When everything seems like the movies__  
><em>_Yeah you bleed just to know your alive_

_And I don't want the world to see me__  
><em>_Cause I don't think that they'd understand__  
><em>_When everything's made to be broken__  
><em>_I just want you to know who I am__  
><em>_Chorus_

_I don't want the world to see me__  
><em>_Cause I don't think that they'd understand__  
><em>_When everything's made to be broken__  
><em>_I just want you to know who I am__  
><em>

He stared at Kurt.

_I just want you to know who I am__  
><em>_I just want you to know who I am__  
><em>_I just want you to know who I am__  
><em>_I just want you to know who I am__  
><em>

Rory stopped and everyone applauded, even Kurt, Rory had a beautiful voice and he couldn't deny it no matter much he wanted to. Rory nodded in appreciation and slowly made it back to his seat, never taking his eyes off Kurt. Naturally, this made Kurt begin to feel a bit uncomfortable, not just because Rory was staring but because he couldn't stare back, not when Blaine was right next to him. Kurt kept his eyes fixed on Blaine until Rory was back in his seat on the other side of the room. stood up and walked back to the front of the room, all eyes fixed on him once more.

"Thank you for that song Rory, it was beautiful, an amazing first song as a New Directions member" Mr. Schue smiled at him but only received a slight nod in response.

For the rest of rehearsal Kurt tried to focus…. But Santana covering Amy Winehouse could only hold his attention for so long. He caught his eyes once again wandering the gorgeous Irish boy who pretty much just declared his love for Kurt in song in front of the entire club, including Blaine. Kurt zoned off until he heard his name being called by 12 other voices

"Kurt, Kurt… earth to Kurt"

"Hummel, snap out of it"

"Baby, are you ok?"

"Oh I'm fine, I'm sorry I'm just tired, I think I'm gonna g…go now." Without another word Kurt got up and quickly exited the choir room, not stopping until he was safely in his car, banging his head against his steering wheel.


	5. Chapter 5

(**A/N: ok this is a kinda short chapter… here is your first taste of smut… it's not much but it's something for you, I hope you like it! Suggestions/comments would be amazing 3) **

Kurt smiled and looked at Rory as he entered the choir room a few weeks later, up until that point Kurt had done a good job or ignoring Rory. Kurt caught himself and quickly looked away; Blaine smiled at Kurt with the same adoring smile he usually gave him. For part of the rehearsal Kurt managed to keep his eyes off Rory but half way through his eyes wandered again. Frustrated, Kurt needed to get away form the room, at least for a few moments.

", can I go get some sheet music from the other room" Mr. Schue gave a slight, unfocused nod and Kurt quickly rose from his seat, letting go of Blaine hand.

Moments later Kurt was in the other room across the hall; he shut the door behind him and rested against it, taking in a deep breath and blowing it out just as slowly. He stood up straight and gently began to saunter over to the closet that housed hundreds of pieces of forgotten sheet music. After around five minutes of aimless digging, Kurt heard someone enter the closest behind him, shutting the door. Kurt, who believed it was Blaine, began using a flirty tone.

"You just can't stay away from me, can you?"

"Kurt" a distressed Irish accent came out of the person behind Kurt, startling him so much that he quickly spun around.

"What do you want Rory?" Kurt asked, all signs of flirty sweetness gone from his voice

"You" was all Rory said before closing the space between his and Kurt's lips

Kurt tried to fight him, but the familiar feeling of Rory's tongue made him weak in the knees and before long Kurt really got into it. The kiss turned into one giant, lustful blue of moans and tongues. Rory pushed Kurt against the shelf, hard, sending an entire box of music flying off the shelf. Kurt let out a small shriek of pain that didn't last long. Rory had his hand under Kurt's shirt, on his hips; Kurt loved the way Rory's hands felt all over his body, against his skin.

Kurt worked diligently to get Rory's belt undone, he trailed his lips down Rory's neck, gently nibbling as he got further down. Just as Rory was about to lift off Kurt's shirt, he was push back, hard, left facing a panting Kurt.

"I…. we shouldn't have done that" Kurt nervously bit his nails, a conflicting look in his eyes.

"Why Kurt….. It's obvious I want you, and I'm pretty sure you want me too judging by how desperate you were to get me out of my pants just now." Rory rested his back against the door.

"I want Blaine, I…. I have always wanted Blaine." Kurt was fixing his hair and shirt, trying to make himself look presentable.

"is that so…. You've always wanted Blaine?" Rory came close to Kurt, his hot breath against his ear, Rory whispered seductively in his ear "then why were you screaming my name only a few months ago. Rory was pushed back violently by Kurt who stormed out of the closet before turning back

"I will never want you, never touch me again, NEVER" Kurt screamed

"Kurt, I'm sorry…. Wait Kurt I didn't mean it"

Kurt didn't look back; he slammed the door behind him and went back to glee, this friends, and Blaine.


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: oh hey guys! Sorry this is really late but I was writing two other fanfics, if you look at my profile you would see that, and this one just kinda fell into the background but here is an update, nothing too drastic happens here umm the next chapter will be another flashback jsyk…. I hope you enjoy this. Reviews and suggestions are always welcome!)**

Blaine had noticed that after Kurt returned from the other room that he was different, but he couldn't figure out how. After practice Blaine turned to Kurt, who was still seated as everyone filed out.

"So…. Lima Bean?" Blaine said, an adorable smirk engulfing his entire face.

"I don't know Blaine, I just kind of want to go home, and I'm not having the best day"

"Oh, alright, I'll just drive you home then…" Blaine trailed off as reentered, Rory on his heels.

"Oh Kurt, your still here, I wanted you to help Rory with vocal exercises"

Kurt didn't look up, he never wanted to see Rory again or hear his stupid accent.

"Kurt, are you ok?" Blaine was waving his hand in front of Kurt's face

", I…"

"Kurt, I would like you to help him" wasn't asking, he was demanding.

"Fine, fine" Kurt threw down his band and headed to the piano "Blaine, I'll call you tonight ok, I love you"

Blaine, who followed Kurt to the piano leaned downward and gave Kurt a long kiss. Kurt saw Rory wince and turn away; Blaine soon after broke the kiss.

"I love you too" he smiled and soon was gone, walked out behind him leaving Kurt and Rory alone.

They were silent for a few moments before Rory began to speak, but he didn't get a syllable out before Kurt stopped him

"I don't give a fuck what you have to say Rory, if I had it my way I would never have to see your stupid face ever again, d let's get this done so I can go home." Kurt took a seat on the bench behind the piano.

"I said I was sorry Kurt what else do you….."

"NO, RORY, NO" Kurt had never yelled at someone so loudly in his life, he regained his composer and began to play the piano.

Rory look one last longing look at Kurt and walked away. Kurt stopped playing and put his head in his hands, his life was a mess. The strange thing was that he didn't regret what he did with Rory, not deep down. Kurt sighed and got up to leave, he knew that tomorrow he would be getting an earful from but he didn't care, all he cared about now was going home to call Blaine.

…

Kurt woke up the next morning not wanting to go to school for the first time since Blaine transferred. He didn't want to face him, or Rory, not after what happened the previous day. Kurt lay in bed through his alarm and didn't move. Suddenly, the door swung open.

"Kurt, what are earth are you still doing in bed bud" Burt Hummel said barging in unannounced. "Are you sick? Carol noticed your car on her way out this morning"

"I just… would rather not go today" Kurt said unenthusiastically.

"This is a first, did something happen with you and Blaine?" Burt asked, helping himself to a seat at the end of Kurt's bed.

'No, nothing likes that… I…" Kurt contemplated telling his dad the situation but then he decided to spare his dad the details "Dad have you ever lied because you thought it would never matter?"

"Contrary to what you may think Kurt, I was a teenager" Burt nodded "I was just like you and Finn at 16. What I gather is that you lied about something and now you have to face the consequences you thought you would never have"

Kurt gently nodded.

"Well the best advice I can give you Kurt is to face it and come clean, it's the only thing you can do. You can't just hide in your room forever, get up kid, go to school… face your problems or at the very least figure out a way to avoid them until your ready to face it." Burt patted Kurt's leg

Kurt considered his fathers words for a few moments, letting all the information sink in. His dad was right; he couldn't hide from Rory… or the truth forever. Kurt had to figure out what to do and how to do it quickly, before Rory decided to get back at him and spill everything to Blaine.

"Thanks dad, I should get dressed." Kurt smiled as he dad stood up

"Anytime kid" Burt smiled as he exited the room

Kurt got dressed in record time, and he even decided to do the short version of his moisturizing routine to same himself some time. In less the 20 minutes he was in the parking lot of McKinley. He had missed his first two classes and was now standing outside of Blaine's classroom waiting for him to walk out so they could walk to computer class together. The bell rang and Blaine sauntered out, rather surprised to see Kurt.

"Hey! I thought you weren't coming today?"

"I changed my mind; I was feeing much better after a talk with my dad"

"Well I'm glad to hear that" Blaine said throwing his arm over Kurt's shoulder.

This was Kurt's favorite, he felt so safe in Blaine's arms, like nothing else existed or even mattered. They walked together to the classroom and entered taking their usual seats. Everything was fine until the one person Kurt didn't want to see waltzed in.

"I've been moved to class" Rory said, his accent sounding so ridiculously cute that Kurt considered putting his fingers in his ears.

"Right then, have seat in the corner"

The corner just so happened to be 2 seats away from Kurt, and he silently cursed himself for ever getting himself into this situation in the first place. Rory meant nothing, Blaine was all he needed in this world, that's hat he kept telling himself but unfortunately his head and his heart wanted two completely different things.


End file.
